Now You See Her, Now You Don't
by anna becker
Summary: Boo was the quiet one, the shy one. The one no one knew who saw everything, except for Bellamy Blake. He wanted to get her to come out of her shell and show the world what she could do. A companion one shot piece to The Biggest Heart, The Biggest Heart


**Now You See Her, Now You Don't**

 **By: Anna Becker**

Nightmares were common among the delinquents. Each one with their own personal horror. Each one dealing with it in their own personal way. For Boo that meant hiding, usually up in the large tree next to the drop ship. From here she could see the whole camp but they couldn't see her. She liked it that way, not that many noticed her anyway. Most didn't even remember she existed. When one of the campers had begun stealing from others, she had seen it. When someone else had snuck outside the walls she had seen it. From who left who's tent first thing in the morning to who was stealing extra rations. She never told of course unless it was warranted and when she did she usually was ignored. It always seemed to surprise people when she actually spoke, she was in an essence invisible and she liked it that way.

Bellamy Blake was very aware of Lil Boo, whom he had nick named, and how useful she would eventually be. He had learned early on just how much she really saw around camp. When she was watching everyone else, he was watching her. She was quiet, shy and seemed to stay to herself. She didn't seem to have any close friends but she was always kind to everyone, even to Murphy who always made life difficult for everyone. Not so long ago she had been the target of his taunting and ridicule, something Bellamy had put a stop too as soon as he had seen it. She however handled it by hiding in her damn tree. The tree she thought no one knew about but he did. He wished she would fight back. He knew she had it in her, he had even seen it a time or too but she usually refused to engage in any kind of conflict. So, he planned on watching out for her even if it was from a distance. Murphy wasn't the only one he had threatened either. He wasn't sure why he felt just as protective of her as much as he did Octavia. Maybe it was because she seemed so innocent or maybe it was because he knew her story. Her story was beyond sad and she didn't deserve to be here even more so that his own sister. That and he knew of her nightmares.

His tent was only a little down from his and he seemed to pass by it every night. That was when he would hear her tossing and turning, crying and on occasion she would cry out. He found out that he wanted to chase away her demons and bring back her innocence. He never went in however over fear of embarrassing her or having her more upset. Usually during these times a few minutes later, she would wake up and not long after that climb up into her sanctuary. It was during one of these moments when he thought of a way to make her disappearing act, useful.

He, Murphy, Clarke and a few of the others were talking about finding ways to get a head start on the grounders. Up until that point they had been not only outnumbered but also lacked knowledge on the ground. They needed someone to gain intel. To be able to sneak around, find out information maybe help in gaining the upper hand. He knew it wouldn't be easy, she may get hurt but she was smart and he had no doubt she would be the one to do it. He had purposely positioned himself and the others under her tree which he had seen her disappear into a few minutes before. After explaining the plan of placing someone out there as surveillance he got what he expected. Murphy being well Murphy and Clark telling him what a crazy idea it was.

"Bellamy it's just not smart. We can't afford to lose anyone else." Clark added.

"Who says we will lose anyone?"

"I suppose you have someone in mind for this suicide mission?" Murphy asked scoffing as was per usual.

"First off, it's not a suicide mission and I would never send someone out there who I thought couldn't do it. Second, I do have the perfect person in mind. They know how to disappear and stay invisible. They would just be gathering intel." He crossed his arms looking at the people in front of him. He knew it was an argument he had very little chance in winning but he had to try and just as he expected Clark voiced it.

"I'm sorry Bellamy but I just can't let this happen."

"Well Princess, it's really not your call, now is it?" Sometimes her need to control every aspect of everything got to him. "Besides why don't we ask the person I had in mind." Before anyone could say anything else he looked up at the tree. "So, what do you think Lil Boo? Are you up for a little adventure?" He smiled up as her shocked face peeked out from the branches and leaves.

"What? Her? You can't be serious?" Murphy said snidely. "She's afraid of her own shadow."

"No, she's not."

"I'm not afraid, idiot." They both said at the same time.

"She's just cautious, isn't that right Boo?" He asked a smile still on his face at her sudden bout of bravery. He heard her sigh and before Clark or anyone could say anything more she spoke again.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes dramatically which caused Bellamy to chuckle, Clark to frown and Murphy to scowl. "Leave it to me to save all of your collective ass's."

"This isn't a good idea Bellamy." Clark said worry lacing her voice.

"She will be fine Clark; besides I don't see anyone else coming up with an idea."

"Hey, where did she go?" Murphy asked looking up at the tree.

"Exactly." Bellamy answered with a triumphant twinkle in his eye. "Now you see her, now you don't."

 **A/N So I wasn't going to write another Boo story but here you go. Please read and review and as always thanks!**


End file.
